


The Detective And The Punk.

by Rissa1019, SherlyQuinn221Bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, BAMF original male charecters, Kidnapping, M/M, Moriarty Is A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa1019/pseuds/Rissa1019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyQuinn221Bees/pseuds/SherlyQuinn221Bees
Summary: Baker Street. Quiet and dull. That's why Sherlock isn't there.He's out hunting for a Lab-Made jackrabbit.With John and his client.A punk squirrel.Moriarty is playing a dangerous game, one Sherlock, John and Laker aren't willing to play.Find the kidnapped rabbit, detain Moriarty.Easy enough.The game is on!





	

Sherlock kicked at the gravel, barely paying attention to anything Lestrade was saying. Why did people have to bore him with useless information? He already knew all the facts of this damn case! It was so transparent, he didn't understand why Lestrade even needed him in...

"...And I'm saying that guy is a suspect. He knows a whole lot about the weapon. Can you pull him in for questioning? He was the one who found the body..." Lestrade said pointing at the squad car. 

Leaning against it there was a dark brown squirrel with spiked hair, looking very sullen and moody, wrapped in a shock blanket. Sherlock turned on his heel and left Lestrade talking, as he approached the squirrel.

"You're a detective, aren't you? You don't have to question me, I've made my statement." The squirrel said, gruff. Sherlock shrugged.

"You don't have to wear that idiotic thing,you know." He said, pulling the blanket off.

About 20, dark spiky hair two-tone brown. Teeth spiky. Possibly bad dental work, more likely a fight resulting in permanent damage to the teeth. Fight most definitely, ear scarred. Scar not skinny enough. Not made with a knife.

Sherlock looked closer.

Ahhh...Chain link fence cut. Most likely pushed into it in his adolescence. Tank top, spiked choker, biker gloves. Goth...No. Punk. Scar tattoo on his left eye...

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? Back off." The squirrel said, accent American. Sherlock realized he had leaned forward and was inspecting him too close for comfort. He stepped back.

"Take off your gloves." He said to the rodent, bored.

"What?! Hell n--."

"Unless you'd like to be arrested. I get the deciding vote." Sherlock said, voice innocent.

"Tch. FINE!" He said,roughly removing his gloves. Sherlock grabbed his wrist and pulled his bare paw close, inspecting it.

Not the killer. Scars on his hand are too old.

"Not the murderer." He said to the squirrel. He turned and walked away again.

"Duh! That's what I told them!" He hollered after Sherlock.

Sherlock tapped Lestrade on the shoulder.

"Who's he?" He asked, talking about the suspect.

"Says his name's Laker. Why? Did he do something?"

"No. Show me the stab wounds on the corpse." Sherlock said. Lestrade nodded and pointed at the body below him.

"It's there. Small incision. Right to the heart." Sherlock bent down to examine it. 

"How big is the wound?"

"It's about .2 inches." The voice said behind him. Laker.

"A cut that deep, I'd say about...Oh. Death in 3 minutes." He said, approaching the two men. Lestrade held his hand out to stop him. 

"You're a suspect! We don't need--!" Sherlock cut him off.

"He did nothing. But we do not require your input." Sherlock said. Laker huffed.

"If I'm not a suspect, why am I still here?!" He said.

"Because I'm going to question you. Lestrade, I'm done here." Sherlock said, waving a hand, encompassing the whole scene. He grabbed Lakers shoulder.

"Hey! Wait! Let me--!"

"Come with me or get arrested." Sherlock said harshly. Laker brushed him off.

"Fine! I'll go, but I can fucking walk myself, thank you!" And he continued walking, heading after Sherlock.

"Baker Street." He told the cabbie once they were safely in the cab. "Step on it."


End file.
